


Fearful Silence

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>A study of the mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Silence

She dreads the day the letter comes. She has been sure, so sure that David survived, and he has, but he had changed. He is a stranger to her now and she swears she would rather he was here, like this, than away or gone, but she can’t help her silent tears at night. She thinks, perhaps foolishly, she is the only one to suffer this. 

She finds out how wrong she is when Erica is silent at the next meeting, the woman has lost so much of late, her daughter in London is missing, presumed dead and the news that Laura is to marry has not eased her fears. Neither child is hers to keep anymore and Erica’s wounded heart shows in her silent tears when the worst news comes. 

Steph, who is usually so bright and warm and sure, seems aware that she has been lucky to keep Stan at home, safe, with her. Stan had changed when his father left, growing suddenly unsure of himself and yet, she had been glad to have him here. Her fears for the boy do not lessen when he turns old enough to leave, to join his father. He will not be forced, but the boy is certain he must go. 

Each woman in turn would find strength in her friends, but no matter how hard they tried, none could hide the fears in their eyes, the desperation in their tears and the breaks in their hearts.


End file.
